


An Unexpected Outcome

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto Protection Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	An Unexpected Outcome

Naruto giggled as he slowly made his way through Konoha’s crowded streets. He pushed offending props out of the way and looked around in awe of the festival they were having. It was the founding day of Konoha and they were celebrating their villages successes. Naruto skipped through and looked at many of the different things they had available.

Sasuke trailed behind slower, but his eyes also took in the festival with barely concealed excitement. Kiba raced forward to be beside Naruto as they made their way through the stalls one by one. At one point Sasuke got too caught up and ran smack dab into the frozen Naruto. He grabbed his nose and turned a glare upon the unmoving head. When he was about to yell his attention was caught by what Naruto was looking at.

Sasuke’s anger quickly moved to fixate on the mean imitation of the Uzumaki family and he made to move forward when Naruto grabbed him and shook his head. “It's not worth it.” Naruto looked back sadly at the pure mocking at his family and started to move forward.

What no one expected was for Shino Aburame to move forward to view the show and laugh at it. This caught almost everyone's attention in the vicinity as they turned their gazes onto the young heir.

Shino looked straight into the puppet players eyes and spoke slowly, but strongly so everyone could hear. “The Uzumaki clan was one of the most powerful family to ever exist and the simple fact is Konoha was founded by them. Without them, the First Hokage never would have been able to build the village. So I would know when to show respect to the family that still owns the land your standing on before they decide to rightfully snatch it from you.”

Shone left the entire crowd in silence as he turned and started to walk off to see the rest of the festival. Naruto smiled brightly at him as he continued on his way. What a surprising turnabout.


End file.
